Embracing Moves
by Ganymede1135
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "ARTHUR" OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! This is my first fanfic for the series "Arthur" and it's Yaoi. Arthur and George experience each other for the first time. The story takes place when Arthur and George are in High School. Plus they are human! Please read and review.


Sixteen-year old Arthur Read's head lolled from side to side, his brown hair splayed out in all directions covering the blue case of the pillow. _Why Don't We_ music droned in the background. The Tostito smell and smoke had relaxed the boy totally. Using his warm hands, he softly directed George's tongue to just the right spot. His close friend was so gentle, so beautiful he couldn't resist his affectionate advances. There was HOT magic here between them.

"Oh God yes, George!" he whispered as George's tongue darted relentlessly across his throbbing cock. George pressed harder against Arthur's soaking penis. He kissed up and down the fevered luscious lips and around that swollen cock teasing it toward orgasm.

George could see that Arthur was truly enjoying his first oral sex from a boy, and he was excited and fortunate to be the one to give him to the bliss of it. What a prize Arthur was! Just turned sixteen, Arthur was a wonder, soft, lanky, with kissable full lips. His hair shaggy with short sides and medium hair brushed back making for an all-natural look. More than handsome, Arthur was kind, loving and open-minded. George felt an instant connection when they first met. It was an infatuation that had grown since they were eight and not just on his side, Arthur felt it too. They were inseparable from the day they first met. Everything seemed almost pieced together. They could finish each other's thoughts and sentences. It was as though they really had been meant for each other. This Swedish sweetheart thought was "Love" in its true form the more he spent time with Arthur.

George reached up to Arthur's chest and pinched and tweaked his tender nipples as he sucked at his pulsing cock. He wanted to give Arthur a mind-numbing orgasm. Powerful, consuming and memorable. He wanted Arthur to crave the love only he could give him. His plan was in all respects bold. Make Arthur want him, fantasize about him, unable to live without him. When he was done it would be his turn and he wanted Arthur to know just what to do to please him. Just follow his lead, do as he was doing. Little did George realize; Arthur had already surrendered to him.

George was a heavenly beauty in his own right. Tall, slim with wavy brown hair that he kept in a short medium straight style. His passionate blue eyes contrasted and complimented the chocolate darkness of his hair. He was at times hesitant but would give Arthur anything she asked for and usually more. Arthur loved the feel of George's brown skin, so soft and warm, his lips set fire to his skin wherever they touched. George's lips were now building a fire in Arthur that wouldn't be easily put out.

George gently began to run his fingers the length of Arthur's wet, full lips until they were slick with his juices. Arthur pressed himself onto George's fingers, feeling them glide deep into him, demanding to be opened. Both boys sighed with the erotic warmth of the touch.

"Oh God fuck! I never knew it would be like this...so HOT...so AWESOME! It feels so good, don't stop, G" Arthur breathed out.

"Come for me baby, come for me. I want you to come for me, I want to feel you on my fingers and mouth so bad!" George pleaded.

George now forced his cock deeper, feeling for Arthur's g-spot. Arthur's muscles rhythmically clutching and squeezing George's probing expanding meat. The growing slippery meat slid easily into his ass as Arthur started bucking his hips, pressing hard against George's cock as it worked its magic within him. Using a twisting motion with each stroke and his long vibrating tongue planted firmly on Arthur's exposed neck, Arthur exploded into orgasm. The most intense he'd ever felt, wave upon wave washed over him.

"Oh, Yes! Oh George, oh God I'm so hard... I'm going to...to... I'm coming...Oh fuck yes, mmm..."

He was arching his hips to George's mouth and hand, thrashing wildly on the bed. George embraced in his mouth Arthurs's erupting cum latching onto his face with his amazing sucking lips, holding tight as Arthur came in great surges one after the other for several minutes. As Arthur slowly relaxed, returning to his senses, George withdrew his tongue and mouth. He moved up Arthur's lean flat stomach licking and nipping his delicate mocha skin until they were face to face. George leaned forward covering the breathless mouth with his own, parting plump lips and slipping deep within his mouth. Their tongues battling and nipping lightly, the boys still caught in their passionate embrace, rolled slowly changing places.

"Now, I want you to give me the same thrill I've given you. Don't be scared- take your time, enjoy my body. Take your time and kiss and suck me all over, I want to feel those cool beautiful lips on me." George whispered, staring into those inviting blue eyes.

Arthur reached out and cupped George's balls, running a thumb over a cherry-red nipple which instantly sprang to life, hard and round. The slender young teen with brown short hair laid back pulling Arthur's face with him.

As Arthur began to rub and kiss the small firm nipple, his mind started to explore the possibilities of the relationship. They were so compatible, loved so many of the same friends. Never had he been given the mind-bending orgasm that he'd just experienced with George. No one had ever taken the time, no one had made love to him so deeply, so totally. He wanted to kiss George all over, from his head to his small cute Swedish feet. Feel him, taste him, envelop him under the sheets. His tongue longed for the taste of his friend. Arthur had found his love, his _soul mate_. This is where he belonged, in George's loving arms, forever God willing.

What was he going to say to his parents and D.W. when they get home tonight? How could he explain?


End file.
